The Merlin Lord of the Rings Crossover of DOOM
by The Author of DOOM
Summary: Sarah Jones falls into Moria on a Tuesday morning but she's not alone. Arthur and Merlin have also fallen in. Can they stick together and help the battle of middle-earth? Can Sarah get over not being able to fight like a mary-sue? Let's find out...
1. Trailer

Have you ever fallen into a book? And had two characters from a T.V show come with you?

I'm guessing that you haven't… unless your name is Chuck Norris…

That's exactly what happened on a rainy Tuesday morning when I fell into Middle-Earth.

THE ULTIMATE CROSS-OVER PART 1: LORD OF THE RINGS AND MERLIN.

CHAPTER 1 COMING SOON


	2. The First Chapter of DOOM

Author's Note: Hi! Here's the new story! Please Review and tell me what you think, if I get enough the next chapter will be up here pronto.

Thank you Lysanor for the very first review! :D

* * *

Camelot was quiet, very quiet. Gwen went to the water pump as she always does every morning. Random guards shuffled about and villagers of the same randomness did peasanty things. Smoke issued from the stone chimneys and two birds flew across the castle scene. I know what your thinking now, as an incredibly intelligent and sophisticated author, that this all sound incredibly normal and slightly boring. However this scene would soon be changed as loud ringing bells rudely disturbed the peace.

Uther Pendragon was in an incredibly foul mood. Where the hell had his son gotten to and what on earth had happened to his servant? Something was not right; Arthur had disappeared without a trace. The Guards had reported no sightings of him going leaving the castle and no one else had seen him. Uther paced around his sons chambers looking for any signs of where Arthur might have gone. It was then he spotted a neatly folded, white piece of paper on Arthur's bed. It had a large red seal on it and stately script, which read _"To Mister King Uther Pendragon"_ He picked up the red sealed and opened it.

**UNIVERSAL TIME TRAVEL ORDANENCE: SECTION B; SECTOR UGA ALPA 9964**

**(The keepers of all events occurring within the medieval time streams of planet earth)**

**Dear Mr. Uther Pendragon,**

**Hello You're Highness! You may have noticed the disappearance of your son and his so called "manservant". **

**We apologize for the inconvenience but it is important for you to note that we have sent your incredibly hot son and his adorable servant to another world. **

**We have done so all for our annual prank on one of our co-time travel ordinances. **

"What?!" Uther yelled, growing enraged at whoever these mad people were for kidnapping his son. Whoever wrote this obviously had a twisted and unstable mind.

**Really, they'll be perfectly fine. We've also sent someone known as a "Fangirl" to protect them.**

**Yours truly, the members of the section B; UGA ALPHA 9964.**

**P.S Unfortunately the world we sent your son and his servant to, known as "Middle-Earth", is currently entering a major war but rest assured they will be back in one piece at a later date.**

**P.P.S: We also have taken note that you seem to** **hate "Magic". What's your problem? Magic is awesome. You can create magical sparkly butterflies with it. BUTTERFLIES THAT SPARKLE! Please know that we are doing everything in our power to add more of it to your life.**

The King of Camelot was shaking in anger and almost ready to explode.

"Sire?" a concerned voice said from the doorway.

"Gaius! This is an outrage! I want whoever did this to be found and hanged!" The king shouted.

Gaius was taken aback and raised his brow in confusion. "Sire? What is it?"

Uther crumpled up the letter and threw it to Gaius. He was baffled by the king's behavior so he smoothed out the paper and read the letter.

Hi brow raised and his mouth hung agape. "I don't believe it!"

* * *

Sarah woke up on hard ground, very hard ground. Hard ground that could never ever pass for a carpet. Sarah kept her eyes closed, not knowing if she would want to see where she was. Her head throbbed as she curled hand into a fist.

"Ugh…" She groaned. 'What happened? I can't even remember. ' Sarah then tried to go through the events from the start of the morning to lying on the hard, non-carpeted ground. Then it clicked, after going over the memory of nice crunchy toast, she had walked through a doorway into advisory and had fallen. That was rather weird, who falls into advisory? She hadn't tripped, as she had done the previous morning, but fallen….

She couldn't stand it any more and rolled over on her back.

'What the hell am I going to see?' She thought to herself. Opening her eyes she looked up at a rocky ceiling she looked to her side and froze. She was on the edge of a cliff that fell off into an endless chasm. "Ahhh! That is just… eh!"

Breathing hard she began edging away from the chasm, once she was far enough away she took a deep breath. "Okay, right. Phew…" Sarah muttered and carefully stood up and got a better view of where she was. It was dark, pitch black and the only source of light was coming form the iphone laying besides Sarah's black and green argyle backpack. Snatching the phone up she held it aloft to get a better look at her surroundings. She was on a platform in front of scarily narrow bridge, in a vast cavern. 'Hang on,' she thought to herself. 'This is Moria.' She stared and the dwarvish carvings on the near by pillars opened mouth. This had to be the single most spectacular thing that she had ever seen or dreamed...

She looked at her phone and looked at the picture of the Doctor and his Tardis on the phone menu. The phone felt solid in her hand, and the light began to hurt her eyes with the dark closing in on her. It was all too real to be a dream; she looked at her surrounding again in awe.

After gaping long enough she decided to do something, she was in her dream world but it was also the super duper dangerous part of it. She didn't know how to navigate her way through here, but hey, she could try. Sarah Slung on her back pack and got the flash light app on the iphone. Then she looked at the bridge and sucked in a breath.

"Dwarves really need to get the concept of handrails going…."

* * *

Arthur awoke to someone shaking him and yelling his name. "Arthur! Arthur! Wake up!"

He slowly lifted himself from his lying position and held his head in his hands.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"What, Merlin?" He asked tiredly.

"You wouldn't happen to remember what happened to us, exactly?"

"What do you mean?" He asked looking up but then his eyes widened as looked up to see massive pillars. He jumped up, still staring. "How? What?"

"I don't know how we got here. I just remember a flash and then waking up here." Merlin said.

"What were we doing before though? Fighting a sorcerer?" Arthur asked.

"No, I don't think we were." Merlin said, thinking hard.

"Well, what then?"

Merlin looked around and spotted Arthur's crossbow lying beside him. "We were going hunting?" He suggested.

"Wait, I remember now. We went out in the morning and once we got to the forest…"

"It started raining." Merlin finished.

"And then the storm happened. Then a flash of lighting and we were here." Arthur concluded.

Merlin nodded. "We still have no idea where we are." They both looked up at the vast caverns.

"I know." Arthur said severely.

* * *

Yes!" Sarah yelled as she ran up a bunch of stone stairs to three large doorways.

This was the one place, she would never get lost. She had memory of this place and was using it. The last few hours were incredibly frustrating and terrifying. After taking several wrong turns, nearly fallen into a chasm, almost running into a horde of goblins, and tripping over steps she had finally made it to a point she recognized. The only nice thing about her journey was that she found a piece of mithril ore, but that was then ruined by the nearly being caught by goblins.

Anyway, Sarah started down the door the fellowship had taken in the movie. "Always follow your nose!" She said to herself with a small smile on her face. She continued to hold the iphone up; witch was starting to die up and started down the dark corridor.

* * *

"So, do we have any Idea if this is the right way." Arthur asked holding up a torch they had found and lit with the flint they had.

"Nope." Merlin replied.

"Well this is the most unsuccessful hunting trip we've ever had. Especially if we end up dying in these tunnels." Arthur muttered

After doing their best to find their way they had ended up in even more tunnels. They were of course going the wrong way, going deeper and deeper into Moria.

"That's a depressing thought." Merlin said looking around at the walls.

"Have you got anything better, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Well were not dead yet." he pointed out.

"No, but we hardly have any supplies. If we can't get out soon, were going to die of starvation."

"Well, we'll get out then." Merlin said.

"How?" Arthur asked.

Merlin never got a chance to answer.

"Ah!"

* * *

Sarah was getting sleepy as she walked down the tunnels, how long had she been down here now. Surely it had been at least a day since she started. She wasn't even sure if she was near the dwarven city or a horde of Goblins, again. Then as she looked ahead she could see a light steadily getting brighter.

"Dang it." She whispered to herself. She didn't really have a place to hide from orcs or whatever was coming down the hallway.

Before she could really panic, she heard voices. Human Voices! Not raspy, scary Orc snarling.

Sarah put the iphone in her pocket and began running down the tunnel.

* * *

"AH!" Merlin yelled surprised as he looked down to see a girl hugging his middle.

"Ah! Oh My God! People!" she exclaimed.

"Excuse me. Would you mind telling us who you are and getting off my servant?"

"Yes, I would mind!" The girl mumbled into Merlin shirt.

Arthur blinked. "Could you please get off Merlin?"

The girl finally removed herself from Merlin. "Sorry, but if you had gone through what I just went through, you would be the one hugging me."

"What exactly have you been through?" Arthur asked.

"I've been wandering around these tunnels for hours trying to get out."

"So have I and didn't jump you." Arthur replied.

"You didn't get a chance to, I was already hugging him." The girl said.

Arthur looked annoyed. "What's your name and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Sarah, Sarah Jones and Oh, wow."

Sarah suddenly looked stunned as she looked form Arthur to Merlin.

"What?" Arthur asked

"You wouldn't happen to be King Arthur would you?"

"Prince Arthur." he replied.

"Prince! Sorry, Prince. I do that occasionally. You can blame Monty Python for that if you like…"

"Monty Python?" Arthur asked ambiguously.

"Yea, that's a long story. It's better left untold." Sarah said taking in a breath.

"Sarah, where exactly are you from?" Merlin said, finally getting over being hug ambushed.

"The United States of America."

"And that would be…?" Arthur asked gesturing with his torch.

"It's a long way from here and Camelot."

"And could you possibly explain…" Arthur broke off, unsure of how to ask his question.

"Explain what?"

"What you're wearing."

"It's my school Uniform."

"Your what?" Merlin asked.

"It is an assortment of clothing worn daily at an institutional learning center."

"Wha….?"

"Just, I'm not form Camelot and stuff is different there. Anyway, I think all of us should focus on getting out rather then arguing here" She said quickly.

"Fine then, I suggest you… what's your name again?" Arthur asked.

"Sarah."

"… Come with us." He finished.

Merlin and Arthur began to head in the direction Sarah had just come from.

"Where are you to going." Sarah asked.

"This way." Arthur replied.

"That's the wrong way."

"How would you know?" Arthur said annoyed.

"I've been wandering around that way all day. Trust me, this way." Sarah said and then started walking in the right direction.

"Well, do you know the way out... that way?" Merlin asked.

"Sort of."

"Do you know where we are?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, I do. This is Moria in the land of Middle-Earth. It's a big place full of caves, you can get lost in and probably die, so lets not waste time and go." She then started off down the tunnel.

"Middle-Earth?" Arthur whispered.

The two shared a look before following the mad girl.

* * *

"Were back where we started!" Arthur exclaimed.

Sarah however wasn't listening. "This is brilliant! I am walking into a Dwarvish city!" She ran ahead of the two and spun around to look at the massive columns.

"Dwarvish City?" Merlin asked.

"Yep, this is Moria. The ancient halls where Durin once lived, according to Mr. Tolkien himself." Sarah said walking backwards while facing the two.

"You're a complete lunatic. Even worse then Merlin." Arthur said exasperated.

"Come on, Arthur. Do you honestly think regular humans built this?"

"Do you mean magic?" Arthur asked darkly.

"Well, are dwarves technically magical?" Sarah asked quite seriously.

"I have no idea. Dwarves were only in stories anyway."

"What do you think, _Merlin_?" Sarah said giving him a look.

"How should I know?" Merlin said quickly.

"I dunno." She replied sarcastically.

Sarah then spotted a squarish, dwarvish doorway. Oh, did she remember that room. The only problem with it was there was no light shining onto floor but it was still inexplicably Balin's tomb.

"Hey, guys. I think we should take a look in there." Sarah suggested, gesturing to the room.

"I thought you said we needed to get out of here?" Arthur complained.

"Yes, I did but we need to go in there first."

Sarah then ran into the room and the Camelot people followed.

She gazed around at the place where the famous troll attack took place. The sounds from the scene seemed to echo around her. However, It didn't seem like it had even taken place yet. A skeleton was perched on the well and Balin's tomb wasn't smashed. Unless Orcs had redecorated the place, it was undisturbed.

"What on earth happened here!?" Arthur exclaimed.

"Exactly what it looks like. The remnants of a battle and dust." Sarah said without looking at them.

She looked up at the window, it was dark and she realized it was probably late at night outside. She had no chance of navigating to Lorien in the dark. They were better off in here.

"Well, guys. I have a new plan and it involves staying the night here." She said turning around to face them.

"You expect us to stay here with the skeletons."

"Look its night and I have absolutely no chance of getting somewhere remotely safe if I can't even see where I'm going."

Arthur nodded. "Well, since you're our guide supposedly…"

He looked towards Merlin.

"We have no other option then to do as you say, we'll spend the night here."

And so they did…


	3. The Second Chapter of DOOM

**Authors Note: **Thanks Lyasanor! Here's the second chapter just for you. :D

* * *

Sarah groaned as she realized someone was shaking her.

"Go away." She mumbled into her jacket, which was being used as a pillow.

"_Sarah, There's someone else here with us."_ Merlin whispered.

"It's the fellowship." She said burying her face into the jacket pillow.

"The what?" Merlin asked.

"Fellowship." She mumbled.

Then Sarah realized what she was saying.

* * *

"Gimli!" Gandalf yelled but the dwarf had already run into the room.

"AHHHHHH!"

"WHAT THE HELL!!!"

The fellowship nearly jumped out of their skin.

"Arthur? No, wait! ARTHUR NO!" Aragorn ran towards the room at the sound of a distinctly female voice. Gandalf and Boromir were right behind him with their swords drawn.

"Arthur! No! You can't kill Gimli! STOP IT!"

"Sarah! Get out of the way! It's a dwarf!"

"Merlin! Help me out here!"

"What?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY COUSINS TOMB!!!!!!"

Aragorn burst into the room and was bewildered to see the strangest site he had ever seen. Gimli was on his back looking enraged at the two people above him. A man in chainmail was holding a sword and trying to stab Gimli through the heart and a girl in bizarre clothes desperately holding the sword at the hilt.

"Arthur, seriously. Stop!"

"That thing tried to kill us. Why are you standing up for it?!"

Gandalf coughed. Sarah and Arthur turned their heads to look at the old wizard.

"Gandalf!" Sarah smiled, although still gripping the sword hilt.

"Excuse me?" Arthur said with a confused look on his face.

"Ah, If you could be so kind as to put down your sword my friend. Gimli is in a rather distressed state and I apologies for his rash actions."

Arthur didn't move and Sarah still held the sword hilt. Aragorn and Boromir had their swords out and Legolas had an arrow notched.

"Arthur, put the sword down." The Sarah said calmly. "Their not going to hurt us, so please put it down."

"Well, you let go of it first." Arthur said annoyed. Sarah let go of it very slowly just in case he changed his mind. He immediately tugged it back and put it in its sheath.

"What brings three travelers to these dark places?" Gandalf asked in a commanding tone.

"Well, we don't really know exactly." Arthur said. "My name is Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot. As for how we got here the only thing were sure of is that Merlin and I were hunting this morning. It started thunder storming and we went into a cave for shelter. Then there was a bright flash of light and we were here."

"Who is Merlin?" Aragorn asked, his sword was still drawn and pointed at Arthur.

"I'm Merlin." Merlin said stepping out of the shadows.

"What about you?" Boromir said pointing to Sarah. "Where are you from?"

"I'm Sarah from… America. I've got the same story as they do. I opened a door and there was flash of light. Poof! Here I am in the super duper dark caverns."

"Are you sure your from America? You seem to know my name and I have never heard of such a place." Gandalf asked.

"Um, well my dad read me a story when I was six. It was about a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins and… you were in it." Sarah replied, still not sure of what she was supposed to say.

"I have not heard of Camelot either but I suppose the flash of light may have something to do with it." Gandalf concluded.

"I've got a question. Is this really middle-earth?" Arthur asked.

"How did you…?" His eyes then flicked to Sarah who grimaced. "Oh, yes. I would trust your strange companion if I were you." He said.

"Told you." Sarah said triumphantly.

"Shut up." Arthur fired back.

Everyone eventually relaxed and everything was quiet except for Gimli's loud sobs over his dead cousin. Gandalf walked over to him and read over his shoulder.

"Here lies Balin, Lord of Moria."

"I'm sorry, Gimli. I always did like him in the Hob… stories I was told."

Gimli simply nodded and continued to sob in front of the grave.

"Is he going to be alright?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, we'll just give him a moment." Aragorn said looking around the tomb.

"_Merlin." _Sarah whispered, coming next to him.

"_What?" _

"_Right, Be ready to be attacked and then run for your life." _Merlin looked horrified.

"_Are you going to tell me what will be attacking?" Merlin asked._

"_You'll learn pretty soon. Just get ready for it."_

"What are you two idiots whispering about?" Arthur said rather loudly causing the entire fellowship to look up.

"Quiet!" Gandalf snapped at him.

"_Were whispering about your complete cluelessness." _Sarah said with a smile.

Merlin snorted and Arthur thwacked him on the head.

"_What was that for, Sarah was the one who said it." _Merlin pouted.

"_Shut up, Merlin" _Arthur whispered and thwacked him again.

The three of them then realized that the entire fellowship was continuing to stare at them.

"America and Camelot must very strange lands." Boromir muttered.

"Will you three let us continue then?" Gandalf was holding the incredibly battered book of dwarvish records.

"Sorry. My companions and I will try and be quiet." Arthur said in his stately, official prince voice.

"Lets hope so, or we shall be stuck in the dark of Moria forever." Gandalf muttered.

"_Since when did I become your companion?"_

"_Since you became our guide."_

He continued to read the ominous and dark text until he finally reached the end of the text.

"Drums, Drums in the deep. They are coming…"

Everyone began talking fast and trying to figure out to do while Sarah, Merlin, and Arthur kept quiet in the corner.

"_Okay, Arthur. Do you know what and Orc is?" _She whispered urgently.

"_No, why is it important?" _He whispered back.

"_Not really important. There just these mutated weird Goblin like creatures that live in here."_

"_Why didn't you tell us that earlier?!" Merlin demanded._

"_Would you really want to know that when you went to sleep last night?"_

A loud bang sounded from the corner and everyone jumped, except Sarah.

"What was that?" Arthur asked, breaking the silence.

"That was Pippin…" Sarah said quietly. Sarah then realized Frodo was staring at her. She hadn't really noticed him before, probably from being attacked by Gimli.

"Fool of a took!" Gandalf said slamming the book.

"Next time throw yourself in and save us from your stupidity!" Sarah snorted and found everyone staring at her again.

"What?" she asked. "Stop staring at us."

They all looked away and Merlin tried to keep a smile hidden. That smile was soon gone though as the loud sound of drums began echoing though the room.

Boromir, Legolas, Aragorn, and Arthur ran to the door.

"Ah!" Arthur yelled as an arrow whizzed passed him and buried itself in the wood of the door.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir lamented.

"Ah, crap! I just realized I'm not mary-sue and can't magically use a sword." Sarah said.

"What is a mary-sue?" Legolas asked.

"Its you in female form…"

"Sarah, Merlin. Stay back!" Arthur yelled.

"Arthur, don't get killed." Sarah yelled back.

"You to!"

Sarah picked up and Orc scimitar and tossed it to Merlin.

"This should be fun." Sarah said, trying to find some sort of defense.

"This is never fun." Merlin said, shaking his head.

"This is always fun!" Sarah protested.

Then a cave troll and a large number of orcs burst through the door.

"Alright, I agree with you. This is never fun…"

And so the onslaught began…

Sarah was knocked a side and the orc stood over her ready to finish it.

"Ah!" Boromir yelled and the orc was dead.

Sarah rolled over and grabbed up the scimitar.

There came another one but this time Sarah's hand caught his sword arm and embedded her own sword in his stomach.

"Take that! You mud spawned, weevil!" She wrenched out the sword and looked at the black blood.

"That's disgusting. How does black blood even work?"

"Get back!" Arthur yelled as a much larger breed came up to her. She jumped back as he took up the fight.

Sarah managed to take down some of the smaller orcs but she kept nearly getting killed. Arthur was getting annoyed.

"Merlin! Keep Sarah from getting herself killed!"

And so she found herself between Merlin and Arthur, until eventually Frodo was stabbed.

'Is it over already?' Sarah thought to herself.

The fellowship began hacking and stabbing like crazy people/elves/dwarves/hobbits/wizards.

Sarah through the scimitar at it, but gracefully the metal weapon bounced off the troll.

"Fail!" Sarah yelled annoyed.

Sarah then saw a rogue hobbit flying towards her.

"Oof!"

Sarah groaned and on floor next to pippin.

They all stood in an unnecessary, mournful silence for a moment...

Until Sarah interrupted it.

"You know he's not dead!"

"What do you mean, he was stabbed by the troll!"

"He's still not dead."

"I'm okay, I'm not hurt." Frodo said as he sat up.

They all turned to stare at her. Sarah smiled at Frodo, who looked at her in confusion.

"Its seems Sarah has made a connection the rest of us have failed to see." Gandalf said in cheerful relief.

"Mithril," Sarah said reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling out the small piece she had found. "Fantastic Stuff."

They all heard the approaching drums.

"To the bridge of Kaza-Dum."

"Merlin, Arthur! That's our way out to come on!"

**EPIC MUSIC THAT SOUNDED REALLY COOL IN THE MOVIE PLAYS**

Orcs surrounded them and glared at them with their weird and yet strangely fascinating gobliny faces.

"Oi! Bring it on!" Sarah yelled.

"Don't encourage them!" Merlin yelled.

However they all began running away, due to the fact something red and menacing was coming down once the giant halls of the Dwarf City.

"Dude, There running away."

"My name is Merlin!"

"I know!"

Once all the orcs had cleared off, Gandalf stood with hid head bowed. He was getting into 'oh shoot, were all going to die now mode'.

"What is this creature?" Aragorn asked in his brave kingly voice.

"A Balrog of Morgoth."

"Then, I suggest we run really fast."

"This foe is beyond of any of you. Do as the girl says, Run!"

The fellowship plus two legendary earthlings and a fangirl ran at a swift pace through the halls of Durin.

"Boromir watch your step!" Sarah yelled.

The warning didn't help; he still managed to nearly fall off into the chasm. Aragorn rescued him.

Sarah looked down at the depths of the pit for a moment; the red glow eerily eliminated her face, before she carried on with the rest.

_'Oh, I really don't like this part.'_

The fellowship reached the gap in the stairway. Everyone jumped until only two were left on the falling dwarvish stair.

"Really! Handrails would do nicely right now!"

Sarah grabbed Merlin who nearly fell of the edge as the front of the piece of stair began to fall off.

"Were gonna die!" he yelled.

"No were not, because I have falling stair survival skills!"

"You Insane!"

"Yes I am, now lean left!"

"Now back!"

"And Forward!"

They crashed into the rest of the fellowship.

"Insanity saves the day once again!"

"Shut up, Sarah!" Arthur yelled.

And the running for their lives continued with flames appearing behind them and epic music by Howard Shore following them.

They reached the bridge and began running across it.

"You shall not pass." Sarah then looked behind her to see the Balrog.

"Now that's a monster." She whispered to herself.

Gandalf fought the beast and the scene played out just as Sarah remembered it.

He then fell into the pit to the fellowships dismay. Sarah, Merlin, and Arthur could only watch.

"Fly you fools!"

Sarah didn't realize she was frozen watching him fall until she felt a hand encase hers and an arm slung around her shoulders.

"Come on." Arthur said forcefully. They all ran out of the mountainside.

'Why was she upset? He was coming back, as the bleached Gandalf. Sarah supposed it was simply watching the fellowship suffer at the death of their friend. Should she tell them he really wasn't? How would she explain that anyways, plus she would mess up events too much. Not feeling the pain now could change the fellowship. Eh, she felt like the Doctor.'

Aragorn then asked for the older members of the fellowship to get the others.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir argued.

"These hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of lothlorien by nightfall"

Sarah, Merlin, and Arthur stayed together in front of the fellowship but behind Aragorn.

"Didn't think I would see the sun again." Arthur said smiling slightly.

"You didn't trust my navigating skills?" Sarah asked.

"Even with your navigating abilities, I still didn't think I would."

"Well, At least we got out in the end." Merlin said, trying to avoid an argument.

"Yea, and thanks for saving my life." Sarah said looking at them. "Both of you."

"Same to you, we'd be going deeper into the caves if it weren't for you and found more of those orc creatures."

"No problem." She said smiling at the sun. "Middle-Earth here we come."


	4. The Third Chapter of DOOM

**Thanks so much for the lovely reviews everyone! I'm so glad you like the story and Lysanor the cookie helped. :D**

** So this chapter is dedicated to Lysanor, Emma, Cairine the Elf-Hearted, Hazel, Shannon, and Amy. Oh if you read and forgot to review do so this time and I'll dedicate it to you. :)**

** Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hooray! It's Lothlorien! Sarah said gleefully. All the others who were eager to reach the trees of safety ignored her.

They all began walking in silence together. Aragorn and Legolas led the way and the others fell behind them. Sarah found her self in between Merlin and Arthur; they had gotten a lot more protective since Moria

"Stay close young hobbits! They say that a great Sorceress lives in these woods, an elf witch of terrible power." Gimli said to the hobbits.

"A Sorcerer!" Arthur exclaimed, having overheard, and stopped dead in tracks.

'Oh, Dear.' Sarah thought.

"Yes, all who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again."

"Yes, but she's an elvish sorceress. Their probably different form human sorcerers." Sarah said, trying to make Arthur move forward and so he wouldn't have an anti-magic spazz.

"It doesn't matter. You cannot trust magic under any circumstances." Arthur said darkly.

"A wizard just gave his life to save you, to save us all. How can you not trust magic if it the reason why you walk this earth." Aragorn snapped.

'He's not quite dead yet.' Sarah thought to herself, but no she wasn't going to mess with events. Not in the extremes, at least…

"Besides, Arthur…" Sarah said. "We can't exactly go back, we'd be eaten by orcs and I don't really fancy that idea. "

Arthur was silent as the company continued through the woods.

Gimli didn't continue his thought on Galadriel.

'Aw! Missed the funny breathing so loud bit. Maybe I could give a subtle push towards it. '

"Elves supposedly have powerful senses." She said loud enough for Gimli to here.

"Hmph! Mine are just as powerful. I have the eyes of hawk and ears of a fox."

Sarah smiled then even though a dozen pointy arrowheads were notched and ready to fire at them.

"The Dwarf breathes so loudly, we could have shot him in the dark." Haldir said

The elves pointing their bows at Sarah were confused at her silent laughter.

* * *

The fellowship was lead to a platform in the trees. It was getting dark as they reached the ladders to the trees and they were all exhausted.

Merlin was so tired he stumbled forward. "Gah!" He yelled as he nearly fell off the platform.

Arthur grabbed the scruff of Merlin's jacket and pulled him back on to the platform.

"Watch yourself, Merlin." Arthur muttered.

Sarah snorted.

"Shut up, Sarah." Merlin said quietly.

Sarah knew they were going to be all right but the others were nervous as Haldir and Aragorn argued in elvish. She eventually fell asleep on her backpack. Merlin and Arthur sat nearest to her. It was Merlin who spotted a silver rectangle that had fallen out of her pocket. He picked it up and looked it over curiously. He finally pressed the circular button at the bottom and jumped as the image of a man with a blue box appeared.

" What is that Merlin?"

"Nothing, one of Sarah's things."

"Then why have you got it?" Arthur asked.

"No reason." Merlin whispered. He then put it in Sarah's other pocket.

"I'm glad she's here. We would have died in those tunnels, if it weren't for her." Arthur said.

"Ah, thanks that makes me feel nice." They both looked to see Sarah sitting up.

Arthur swatted her head.

"You, know it's rude to eavesdrop."

"I couldn't help it. You two were jabbering on right next to me."

Silence fell on the members of the fellowship not trying to convince the pointy-eared dudes. Until, Boromir interrupted it.

"Gandalf's death was not in vane nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden Frodo, don't carry the weight of the dead." Boromir consoled Frodo.

'HE"S NOT DEAD!!!!!'

Haldir then came to them and said, "You will follow me."

And so obviously they all followed Haldir because if they followed Gimli they'd get lost.

* * *

And so the fellowship plus the three earthlings went with the elves to Lothlorien. They had a splendid time mourning the loss of Gandalf and being tired, yea right.

"I'm bored." Sarah said as they trudged along.

"Well, were probably almost there." Arthur said.

"What if were not?"

"Well then, what am I supposed to do about you being bored?" Arthur asked annoyed.

"You could sing a song."

"No!"

"We could play a game." Sarah suggested, smiling.

"Well, what sort of game?" Merlin asked.

"How about I pick something around us, give you a hint as to what it is and you try and guess what it is?"

"Fine, play that game." Arthur muttered.

And so Sarah and Merlin fell behind and I spy was played for the first time in Middle-Earth.

"I spy something green." Merlin said.

"Is it a tree?" Sarah asked.

"Yes."

"I spy something blonde." Sarah said looking at the back of an Elf's head.

"Is it an Elf?" Merlin asked.

"Yes."

"I spy a prat." Merlin said

"Is it Arthur?" Sarah said laughing.

"Yes."

"Shut up Merlin!" Arthur called back.

* * *

They caught up to the rest of the fellowship, as Haldir was speaking to them.

"The heart of Elvendom on earth. Home of the lords Celeborn and Galadriel, Lady of light. "

"Fantastic" Sarah said aloud. Haldir smiled and lead the company to the Tree city of magicalness.

Sarah gaped at the trees, it was even more spectacular then Moria. They climbed the staircases of the elves and reached the super shiny platform where Celeborn and Galadriel were waiting for them. They walked down to them in blinding white light.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight there are here yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf for I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar." Celeborn said in his slow methodical elvish voice.

"Gandalf the grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Galadriel said mysteriously.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame, a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Mordor. " Legolas said sadly.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose."

'HE'S NOT DEAD! NO HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S COMING BACK IN A BIT! EHHHHH!'

Galadriel's eyes flicked to Sarah suddenly but then they turned to Gimli.

"Do not let the great emptiness of Kazadum fill your heart Gimli son of Gloin. For the world had grown full of peril and in all lands love is now mingled with grief. Yet even now there is already a growing hope."

Galadriel's eyes strayed to Sarah once more and she smiled a little at her.

"You three are so very strange. You are not from this world but another very far away." She said to Merlin, Arthur, and Sarah.

"Who are these three?" Celeborn asked.

"They are friends we found lost in the dark of Moria. This is Arthur and Merlin of Camelot and Sarah of…" Aragorn trailed off.

"America." Sarah finished.

"They can be trusted. The three of them may change the tide of this war." Galadriel said smiling at them. "The quest stands on the edge of a knife yet if it strays a little there is a chance for it to be put back in its place."

A voice then entered Sarah's mind.' You carry a burden as heavy as the ring bearer. Bear it wisely.'

'I'll do my best.' Sarah thought and Galadriel nodded slowly.

* * *

The fellowship grieved for Gandalf and Sarah was about to go mad. They said their farewells to him and the entire time she was screaming in her head. 'HE IS NOT DEAD. NOT DEAD! NOT DEAD AT ALL! NO HE'S COMING BACK AS THE BLEACHED VERSION OF HIMSELF AND NOT DEAD! EH!!!!"

She was about to burst, she swore this was worse then the movie or book and nearly broke her personal vow not to change events too much.

Luckily, thought after several days the mood began to lighten up. A tiny bit, like a slight dash of non-depressing salt on something. If that even made sense…

She also found herself trying to explain the Iphone to Merlin, when Arthur wasn't looking.

"How is it able to reach people that far away?"

"Well it uses a signal that's sent out by a bunch of towers that are put nearly everywhere."

"Is it a magical signal?"

"Well, no…"

"Then how does it work?"

The conversation was never quite successful in giving Merlin a clue as to how it worked. Later when he found her watching Star Trek on it, he decided not to even ask.

* * *

That night Sarah walked around camp to see Frodo sitting with his back against a tree, looking sad.

"Frodo, are you doing allright?" She asked, Sarah knew the answer was no but all the same.

"I'm fine." He said putting on a small smile.

"It'll get better, you know. I promise it will." Sarah said to him.

Frodo looked up at her, with a still sad look in his eyes. "I know, It's just he won't ever come back."

'Yes he will.'

Sarah sat in front of Frodo and did something she never ever thought possible to do in middle-earth. She quoted Sirius Black….

"You know the ones that love us never really leave us. There right their in your heart" She said pointing at the right side of his chest. "In sprit of course, because if all the people that loved you were in your heart it would explode."

Frodo laughed a bit and then asked Sarah a question." Your different, from Merlin and Arthur."

"Just a bit." Sarah said smiling.

The prince of Camelot then rudely interrupted the conversation.

"Sarah!" Arthur called.

"What!?" She called back annoyed.

"Come here!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Just come here."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm Prince of Camelot."

"I'm not being funny, but is that really a reason."

"Will you just come here?!" Arthur yelled.

Frodo smiled once again.

"No, you haven't even said please."

"Will you please come here?!"

"The magic word has been spoken. Here I come."

Sarah walked into the neiboring clearing of trees where Arthur was standing in the middle of it and Merlin sat next to a tree.

"You really should show her more respect." Merlin commented. "She might listen to you more."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Here, I wanted to show you how to properly use a sword. In Moria you nearly died, and since you won't be a normal girl…"

"Don't ever think I would be." Sarah said

"Trust me, the thought never crossed my mind."

"Good." Sarah said.

"Well, then we should start now." Arthur tossed her a thick branch he had found lying on the ground.

She caught and looked it over in her hands. 'Now, I really feel like Luke Skywalker. Without the farm boy bit.'

Sarah then looked up and saw Arthur charging at her, she ducked as Arthur swung the piece of wood where her head had just been.

"Good reflexes but you'll have to be better then that." Sarah blocked Arthur's wooden stave and tried to keep up her guard as best she could. Eventually she was flat on her back with the stick at her throat.

"Do you surrender?" Arthur asked mockingly.

"If you were an Orc, you wouldn't give me a chance to surrender. You would just kill me and be done with it. "

Arthur mocked thought. "Alright then" and pretended to run her threw with the stick.

"For the Shire!" suddenly came a call and then Arthur was the one on his back.

Sarah Laughed and got up. "I've been saved by the noble hobbit knights! The round table has been owned!"

Arthur never heard as he was being tickled mercilessly by Merry and Pippin.

Sarah then spotted Merlin grinning, leaning on a tree nearby.

"Aren't you his loyal Servant, Merlin? Shouldn't you go rescue him or something?"

"Nope." he said and they continued to watch the victories hobbits.

* * *

That night Frodo saw Galadriel walking silently through the woods.

"Wake the girl." She said quietly.

Frodo walked over to the small corner where Sarah slept by Merlin and Arthur.

He gingerly shook her shoulder.

"The Doctor is in Sparta." She mumbled, still asleep.

"Sarah." Frodo whispered. "Wake up."

He finally managed to wake her up.

"What is it?"

"Galadriel wants to see us."

"Righto, Frodo."

Frodo gave her funny look as she got up to follow him.

They followed Galadriel to the garden with the shiny mirror of Galadriel.

"Will you look?" Galadriel said to Sarah.

Sarah thought for a moment. "No, I'm fine. I'd rather not see what lies ahead more then I already do."

Galadriel nodded and then looked to Frodo.

"Ring Bearer, you should come to understand that Sarah carries a burden similar to your own. She carries no ring of power but rather a knowledge of all that is to come."

"How?" Fordo asked looking at Sarah with his hobbity innocence and confusion.

"In my world, there was a man named John Ronald Reuel Tolkien. That man wrote several books on a land called middle-earth. He wrote quite a few like The Lost Tales, Adventures of Tom Bombadil, The Silmarllion, The Children Of Hurin, The Hobbit. That was Bilbo's adventure, my dad read that to me when I was six…" She smiled at the faint memory. "Anyways there were three of his works centered around the story of the things happening now."

"Then you know what to do. You should take the…."

"No! No! Bad Idea! You are not given that piece of evil bling to me!"

"But you know what happens."

"Yes, and I also know what happens to humans who take the ring."

"You know about the temptation, you could avoid it."

Sarah then felt something very strange come over her, like something was reaching out to her. Calling, Begging her to take the ring. Why shouldn't she take it? She could put things right and then go home. She could even make it so she could get to Camelot as well and every other world she had seen. She could have chocolate cookies. Wait what? The image of a piece of flair from facebook came to mind with the words "Come to the dark side, we have cookies." The ring was possessing her.

Sarah snapped out of it and looked at Frodo.

"I just proved to myself, I couldn't avoid abusing its power and I would also be quite fat. The dark side never advertized having anything else but cookies to eat."

"Well done." Galadriel said. Sarah looked at her, and she nodded in approval.

"It is not often, that I find myself in the presence of someone who is almost and equal."

"What?" Sarah asked confused. 'Equal? No, really? Sixteen-year-old was girl almost equal to the Lady of the Golden Wood. She knew what was going to happen, but Galadriel had the mirror. She knew what could possibly happen to.'

"You know all that will happen, you know the people who make the things happen and you know the way the world works. Your time is all about understanding, and learning the cultures of your kind and even the kind of fiction. You carry with you the cultures of thousands. Even though, the idea seems arrogant to you. That is why you are an equal. You have not lived any where close to the time I have had but you have seen more time then I can imagine."

Sarah nodded in acceptance. Well, who wouldn't after you had been told you were equal to a great character in your favorite book.

"Now then, Ring Bearer will you look?"

"What will I see?"

"Even the wisest cannot tell for the mirror shows many things. Things that were, Things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass. Even though, Sarah may know what should be the future of this world does not mean it will be. You will see all the paths this world can take."

The members of the fellowship appeared in the water along with Sarah, Merlin, and Arthur. Then a girl appeared who was unfamiliar to him, with black hair and dark eyes. Then a blonde girl standing next to a man with a large blue box.

He saw Sarah crying as she ran towards her friends but was held back by the muddy arms of uru-kai

The Image then changed to hobbiton being destroyed and other horrid scenes of pain. All were incredibly unpleasant and not nice to put into detail, so they won't further be put into detail. Finally the face of Salron came into the water and Frodo pulled himself free and fell back onto the grass.

Sarah then was left out of the conversation and Frodo and Galadriel only looked at each other.

'It's a bit awkward to know people are talking in their heads when you're standing next to them.'

"If you ask it of me I will give you the ring." Frodo said. 'Yay! I'm being included in the conversation!'

"I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this." Her hand reached out to the ring but then it dropped to her side and she looked at Sarah.

"but I have seen what would become of me, and it is not something I will become. If you, Sarah can pass the test then I know I must to. I will pass into the west and remain Galadriel."

"Congratulations, You got an A+ on the resist the power of the ring test." Sarah said smiling.

"I cannot do this alone." Frodo said distressed.

"You won't be completely alone. Trust me, I know and as Galadriel would say even the smallest person can change the course of the world."

Galadriel laughed and walked away from the two.

Sarah and Frodo then went back to the fellowship's encampment.

"Have you ever thought of not sleeping with the ring?" Sarah asked.

"No, It could be stolen or lost."

"If you were really asleep, witch you need to start doing, they could just take it off your neck."

"I know, but I must protect it."

"Alright, just take it easy on yourself. Your running a marathon, don't expend all you energy before we even get started."

* * *

The fellowship prepared to leave as morning came around. Sarah yawned and wished for the miracle that was caffeine. The elves had given her some new clothes but she hadn't really worn them yet. In fact the only thing she did do was put a par of leather chaps on under her skirt and she was ordered by Aragorn to put a pair of boots on.

"But what's wrong with my converse?" She asked.

"Your what?" Aragorn asked.

"Those ones." She said pointing to the bright red shoes.

"We have a long way to travel, your better off with something more durable."

"Eh, fine then."

He laid a hand on Sarah's head and went off to do something else.

* * *

Sarah also had the joy of burning her Chemistry and Geometry textbooks, as she couldn't exactly lug them along with her and it wasn't a good idea to leave them around.

"Die! Die!" She said squatting by the fire as members of the fellowship looked at her weirdly as they passed by getting ready. "Suffer like you made me suffer!"

As she went through her things looking for more schoolbooks to set on fire she found something she hadn't expected. It was a small, thick leather book. She opened it up and picked up a sticky note with writing on it in red ink.

Hello there! Yes your probably wondering where this came from and look you are! Anyways, we decided to give you this book as a gift but also if you ever wish to tell your companions what you know, here is your proof.

Love,

UNIVERSAL TIME TRAVEL ORDINENCE: SECTION B; SECTOR UGA ALPA 9964

(The keepers of all events occurring within the medieval time streams of planet earth)

"What?" Sarah said quietly. 'Universal Time Travel Ordinance? Well that explains falling out advisory but what did they mean by proof? She turned a page in the book to see gold script that read, "The Legend King Arthur and his Knights". Ah, that's what they mean by proof. '

"You alright, Sarah?" Merlin asked.

"Yep, just being brilliant as usual." She said smiling.

"Alright, everyone's ready to go now." He said Sarah nodded and stuffed the leather book into her backpack; she'd deal with that later.

* * *

After they were given gifts they piled into the boats. Sarah, Merlin, and Arthur were in a boat together. Merlin and Arthur were rowing and Sarah looked around at the surroundings. She then reflected on the morning.

They were all given the elven cloaks and then Sarah was taken aside by Galadriel.

"And to you, Sarah. I give a sword in which to defend yourself but you must learn how to use it. Galadriel said handing her the sword with a belt wrapped around it. Sarah took it in her hands and said thanks to Galadriel but in her mind thought. "Why? Why can't it be a magic sword so I can fight like a Mary-Sue! Why!?"

"Also your instrument has been filled with magic, it will never die."

Sarah looked surprised and took the iphone out of her pocket and checked the battery, which was full despite the fact it had died several days earlier.

" Thanks, so much." She said.

"Your Welcome. You have a difficult journey ahead, and should have a reminder of your home. Also remember what I told you when you first arrived." Sarah nodded and then thought of an Idea.

"Live long and Prosper, Galadriel."

Galadriel smiled. "Good-Bye, Sarah of America."

* * *

"What did you get Merlin?" Arthur asked. Sarah was brought out of her thoughts.

Merlin smiled.

"A walking stick."

"That's… nice." Arthur commented.

Merlin shot a warning look at Sarah who was about to start cracking up. 'Yes the not so magical 'walking stick' with the not so magical powers.'

"What did you get?" Merlin asked still glaring at Sarah, but it didn't seem to help much.

"She gave me a shield and a warning not to fear magic here."

Sarah finally gave in and burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Sarah."


	5. A Message of DOOM

Somewhere in a forest in Middle earth Sarah, Arthur, and Merlin were standing in a line waiting to deliver a message

"Your chain mails all funny."

"Will you stop saying that?"

"Why should I?"

"Guys! The author is writing stuff." Merlin pointed out.

"Oh Hello, I'm Sarah and the main character in the story."

"Ahem"

"And Arthur is not the main character of the story cause I am." Arthur Thwacked Sarah on the head.

"Oi!"

"You deserved it."

"I did not."

"Sarah, back to addressing the poor people, who have been waiting for several months for the next chapter." Merlin said gesturing to the readers.

"Well, its not my fault is it? Its the dang Authors fault for not updating."

"Shut up!" a voice from no where said.

Arthur, Sarah, and Merlin jumped.

"What was that?" Merlin said looking around.

"Who are you strange voice with no definite origin?" Sarah called out to the sky.

"Im the Author"

"Oh right. Well, What do you want?"

"For you to get on with it."

"Fine, Well basically we've been taking forever to get up this stupid river cause our Authors been too busy with exams and watching Mystery Science Theater: 3000."

"Yea, for about 6 months!" Merlin yelled.

"Do you want me to get on with this or not, Merlin?"

"Go ahead." Merlin said rolling his eyes.

"but were announcing that were nearly done paddling and we'll be back this week."

"Are you really going to make these people wait for sometime during the week?" Arthur said outraged.

"Well, When do you want me to say?"

"Well, how about in two days at the least?"

"Okay then, well be back sometime in the following two days."

"Don't miss it." Arthur said, in his dignified princely way.

"Unless you have a date with Skandar Keynes. Then you should probably go on that rather then read this."

"Skandar who?" Merlin said confused

"Edmund."

"Merlin, don't try and understand her. You'll just get a massive headache."

"So, be on the look out cause the next chapter is gonna be great and loads of fun stuff will happen."

"Right is that it?" Arthur asked.

"I think so, what else do we say?" Merlin asked.

"Um... I've no idea." Sarah shrugged.

"Farewell, readers and well see you soon."Arthur stated in a dignified manner.

"Oh, we forgot something!" Sarah said, reaching into her pocket.

"What now?" Arthur said annoyed.

"Its responses to the reviewers. Merlin, you read them."

"Okay, to "Not telling the computer". We are not going away and shall be back so please don't cry. If you don't cry, I will make... hey!"

"Get on with it Merlin!" Arthur said impatiently.

"Merlin be your Christmas present." Merlin blushed.

Sarah started tried to hide a smile and Arthur gave a princely giggle.

"Anyways, to WiseBrainPotterPal101, AlbusProngsRebeccaPotter, AnimalLover247, Cairine the Elf-Hearted, Dean's Girl 1967 ,TuggyAngel08,Lady Deebo ,Lysanor ,Hazel, and Emma. Thank you for your great reviews and were sorry for the wait."

"Are we finished now?" Arthur asked.

"No, weve got to wrap Merlin."

"Hey!"

"Right, were finsished. Goodbye, people with strange names."

"Hey, don't insult the reviewers use names!"

"The what names?"

"Merlin what did we say about trying to undersand her?"

"Anyways, Goodbye everyone and we'll see you soon!" Sarah said, waving.


	6. The Fourth Chapter of DOOM

**Here it is! The one you've all been waiting for! Terribly sorry for the wait, had a bunch of stuff happen. Don't worry the Two Towers OF DOOM will be up soon. So enjoy and please review. :D**

Universal Time Observance Ordinance: Section C; UGA Beta 347789

AKA

Middle-Earth Time Observance Center

Katherine Deanatra was bored, really bored, so bored she would find an airplane's safety film to be interesting. However in order for the universe not the blow up or some other catastrophic event from occurring she had to watch the fluxuations of the bloody infinite time probabilities. It was her punishment for nearly causing Thomas Jefferson to fall off a cliff, which really wasn't her fault. She let out a groan and fell back into the black leather seat. She had to spend fifty years in the sleek black tech room watching middle-earth and making sure it was on the right track. She swiveled her chair to face a large screen on the wall which showed a street in Minas Tirith with people milling about doing things much more interesting then Katherine was. She looked down at a large black console with many shiny buttons. Which would have been cool but she wasn't allowed to press many of them, which was awful.

Katherine banged on one key which caused the screen to change to the town of hobbiton with people yet again doing things much more interesting then Katherine.

"Neh!" yelled Katherine and she banged on another key to shut screen off. She needed something to do or she would go insane.

She tried to think of good things to make her feel better. At least she wasn't doing Universal Paraline paperwork. Her brother Kyle had nearly died from the insane boredom of filling out the forms to document the infinite number of time fluxes and he was normally the one who could deal with dry stuff. At least she could watch something interesting, as she was monitoring the Middle-Earth time streams, and she got a two-day break each year to do what she wanted.

Suddenly an alarm sounded in the small chamber. Katherine yelled excitedly and jumped up immediately to find out the problem.

"Computer, what is the nature of the emergency?" she asked with a smile.

"Three undocumented humanoids have appeared in section 343. The cool female voice responded.

"What was the time when they appeared?"

"Three humanoids appeared in section 343 at 03:00 hours on universal time stamp 34567.967."

"That's weird…" Kat said aloud. She brought up the current date, which read 34569.967.

"Computer why weren't these undocumented humanoids located when they arrived?"

"The system had trouble processing the data due to interference in section 343 known to local inhabitants as Moria."

Katherine sighed. "They really need to work on that…" she muttered.

"Computer where are they now?"

"Section 557"

* * *

"Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream! Merrily, Merrily…."

"Shut Up, Sarah!" Arthur said annoyed.

"Why?" Sarah asked cheekily.

"Because that has got to be the worst song ever sung." Arthur said, rowing the mystical magical elven boat.

"Oi, don't bash it! It's a classic song! Besides there are much worse songs." Sarah protested, Merlin was trying to hide a smile behind her whilst rowing.

"Don't you dare." Arthur warned.

"This is the song that never ends! It just goes on and on and on!"

"I will kill you!"

"No you won't."

"Yes, I will."

"Nope."

"Yes!

"I don't think so."

"I will."

"Shh!" said Aragorn from the other boat.

"Mph…" Sarah said quietly.

The fellowship was rowing swiftly down the river twisty, windy Anduin River and shiny Lothlorien was far behind them. The Earthlings boat was the noisiest as the constant banter never seemed to stop.

"Sarah, What's America like?" Merlin asked, trying to start up a conversation. It had gotten quiet on the Anduin.

"Its… Well it rather depends on what part of America your from. It's a big country." Sarah said looking about at the scenery. Which was pretty much the same as it consisted of trees and water.

"Who's your king?" Arthur asked.

"I haven't got a King."

"You must have, who's the king of America?" Arthur said indignantly.

"Chuck Norris." Sarah replied dryly.

"King Chuck Norris, I'll have to invite him to Camelot someday. What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing, you and Chuck Norris would get along well." Sarah said trying to stop from laughing

"Excellent, As soon as we return to Camelot I shall invite him to a feast." Said Arthur and Sarah giggled silently.

* * *

The fellowship camped out on a bank by the river before the sun set. Aragorn and Legolas watched over the riverbank, whispering urgently. Everyone else was asleep.

When morning broke everyone scrambled to get back into the boats to continue their journey. Sarah rubbed her eyes sleepily as she unzipped her green and black argyle backpack to stuff a blanket in. However before she could do this something caught her eye. Next to the King Arthur book she had gotten mysteriously in Lothlorien was a thick paperback. She lifted it a bit out the backpack and read the title "The Atlas of Middle-Earth."

She recognized this because she had it back at home in her room. What the hell was it doing here? She opened the front page and a note fell out with only one line of a tidy scrawl. _'Don't go back to Lorien.'_

Sarah stared at the note; somebody had a serious stalking problem. They had stuck to books and a note in her backpack. Weren't they supposed to switch off watchmen all night? It obviously wasn't working.

And so the endless canoeing continued….

Sarah was bored and growing concerned about what to do about Boromir. He was going to die but how on earth do you stop someone from getting shot 50 times by mud-spawned creatures who could probably take her out in minutes. Actually, that was an overstatement probably like two seconds. Maybe she had changed some timey-wimey stuff so that Boromir would stay alive, or was that utterly ridiculous. She spent nearly the whole morning of endless canoeing thinking of ways to save Boromir without getting killed.

Put some sort of radioactive thing in his food so he would be invincible? That would prevent him from dying, but I haven't got any radioactive stuff.

Put a bunch of mithril behind his chain mail? I've only got a pebble of it, that doesn't really help.

"Sarah?" Arthur said, actually missing Sarah's ridiculousness, as he was bored with rowing.

I could try and lead him away from Merry and Pippin so he didn't get into heroic Gondor and try and save them, the hobbits wont get hurt. Then Aragorn wont know exactly what happened to them and waste time trying to figure it out….

"Sarah!"

Sarah jumped and rocked the boat a bit too much.

"Ahh!"

Splash.

The boat turned over and Sarah spluttered as she tried to hoist herself onto the top of the overturned boat. Dang the water was cold!

"What did you do that for? You scared the crap out of me. " Sarah yelled as Arthur and Merlin struggled to hang on with their hair stuck to their faces.

"You were the one who turned the boat over!" Arthur yelled indignantly.

"Yea but you caused me to by violently disturbing my thoughts!" Sarah fired back.

"Violently!"

"Extremely Violently!"

"Shut up! Its both your faults!" Merlin said shivering in the water.

Arthur and Sarah gave each other a look and Merlin was shoved under the water. The two laughed as the fellowship came to their rescue.

"I hate you both." Merlin said coming up and clinging to the boat.

* * *

That night Sarah sat covered in a blanket trying to keep warm. She really wished she hadn't had that dunk in the river, which was clearly Arthur's fault. She sniffed. Eh… Now she was catching a cold. Mary Sue's never caught colds, but they probably had perfect immune systems as well. Eh, why oh why could I not be a mary sue? It was then something caught her eye, it was writing in the dirt.

"_Catching a cold? Oh, you poor child."_

What! Was the dirt talking to her?

"_Course it's not the dirt talking to you. You watched Star Trek when you were little, obviously its some other entity talking to you using unknown technology to write in the dirt. "_

Now the dirt entity was telling her off.

"Wha…?"

"_Shhh!"_ suddenly appeared written in the dirt. _"Now listen up then, I realize you've been thinking about poor old Boromir. Don't do anything to change it."_

Aw, Boromir. He doesn't get any slack even from dirt. He's not a bad guy, was does he have to offed?

"_Ugh I'm not dirt. We went over this. You can't change it. You'll mess up the temporal time stream. I don't know how you with King Arthur and Merlin haven't done so already but that's not the point."_

Dirt runs time?

"_I am not Dirt!"_

Dirt seems to be in denial.

"_Ah! Well, at least you're not screaming at me. Anyways, goodbye!"_

Bye dirt!

The message in the ground disappeared and Sarah stared at it for a few moments. "I'm insane, very insane." Sarah muttered to herself, before sniffing and trying to sleep again. She's come to terms to having a conversation with dirt and Boromir being unsavable in the morning.

* * *

Sarah was bored during yet another day of endless canoeing and she still couldn't figure how dirt could talk to her and if it was right about not saving Boromir. Finding nothing more productive and at a loss as to how to save Boromir she decided to teach the young warlock about knock knock jokes.

"Oi, Merlin. Knock, Knock."

"What's There?"

"No, Merlin. Its Who's There."

"Oh, right."

"What is that!" Arthur exclaimed.

"What?" Sarah and Merlin said at the same time. Arthur pointed up at two enormous statues.

"It's the old kings! Elendil and Isildur! They're awesome, maybe not so much Isildur cause he went and got all possessed. Eh, but anyways."

The boats then went passed the biggest foot in the history of middle-earth and then some birds flew out of Elendil's ear, they were off to go party in Isildur's ear with some friends of theirs.

Sarah then heard the roar of the falls of Raurous coming closer. "Yes! Yes! The end of non-stop canoeing is here! Just don't row off the giant water fall, Arthur."

"Oh, I think that be an excellent idea. Lets go row off the falls. Come on, Merlin." Arthur said sarcastically.

"Ahh!"

The Fellowship all shook their heads as they came to the shore.

"I don't ever want to go canoeing again!" Sarah exclaimed and Aragorn put a hand on her head and went over to do something that a ranger would do.

"Right, I'll go looking for firewood. Sarah your with me." Arthur suddenly exclaimed.

"Egh…" Sarah muttered. She was paying attention to Gimli pointing out that the dead marshes were impossible to cross. 'Not if your Gollum' She thought to herself.

Sarah's thoughts were interrupted by Arthur's finger in her face.

"I don't care to here whatever you have to say about it. You're coming with me." Arthur pulled Sarah with him into the woods, but not in a creepy way.

"What about Merlin?" Sarah said looking about for him but he wasn't at camp but he was the world greatest sorcerer. He'd be fine, right?

"I've no Idea where he's gone off to. Come on." Arthur said pulling her along.

"But I'll have no one to play I spy the prat with!" Sarah said dramatically.

Arthur rolled his eyes and thwacked her on the head.

Sarah followed Arthur through the woods, continuing to think over the events that were about to happen. She didn't know how she was supposed to change it. Fighting off large Uruks wasn't really her thing. Maybe, she should follow dirt's advice and do nothing. That wasn't very nice, just letting Boromir.

"Are you alright?" Arthur said turning to her when they had gone far enough.

"Hm?" Sarah said, not hearing him.

"You've been quiet lately, Too quiet. Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm absolutely fine. Nothing wrong with me at all." Sarah said with cheeriness.

"No you are not fine. Now just tell me what's up with you."

"Uhh…" 'What could you tell a prince to get him off your case?'

"Come on."

'Come on think!' "I like Merlin"

"Really."

"Yes, but he's clueless." Sarah mentally smacked herself. 'Bad, bad cliché cheesy excuse!'

"Well, I won't argue that Merlin is completely clueless but don't worry. I'll whack some sense him into him." Arthur said and put a hand on her shoulder. Sarah grimaced.

"RAGHHHHHH"

Sarah and Arthur looked up to see Uruks at the top of a hill. Sarah looked at them in horror.

"Oh, Crap…"

"Sarah Run!" Arthur yelled without taking his eyes of the Uruk-Kai.

"I can't just leave you here." Sarah said. "You'll be eaten by them and I'm not kidding! That's all orcs ever talk about!"

"I won't let them. Now go! Run and get the others."

"You can't…."

"Sarah now! That's an order!"

Sarah still didn't want to leave Arthur to the hideously evil Uruks who had a certain appetite for man flesh but didn't dare disobey him when he was in angry mode. She took off running towards the beach.

Sadly she got lost.

'Beach! Beach! Beach! Where is the Beach! Where's it got to! Left or Right? Um, Left I think.' Sarah ran through the thick trees with her cloak flowing epically behind her. Suddenly something slammed into her side.

"Ahh!"

Sarah fell over and didn't quite know what to think, she jumped up and saw footprints appearing out of nowhere.

"I've got to start looking out for rogue hobbits." She muttered to herself. She decided not to pursue Frodo, he'd be all right and nobody can chase after something invisible.

Sarah continued to run in what she thought was the right direction. She tripped occasionally on random stuff, and in one instant slipped on a leaf. Which she never thought possible until today.

Sarah tried to back away but the Orc stepped forward menacingly.

" You know, killing me is a really bad idea." Sarah said panting, trying to reason with the Uruk. However it ignored her and raised a blade covered in bloody blood to strike.

'Oh God, this is bad. ' Sarah thought and looked to either side of her. No one was here to save her. 'Why! Why can I not fight like a mary sue, although that doesn't actually matter because I've left my stupid sword at camp!'

The muddy creature growled and came closer. It was ten times as big as Sarah and there was no chance in Udun she could ever escape it.

'Can I out run this thing? Probably not!'

"No really, if you kill me you'll be blown up… to smithereens." Sarah said in a last effort. The Uruk snorted in his evil way and swung his pointy blade, Sarah jumped back but fell.

'AGH! That's Annoying!'

The Uruk attempted to stab her but he was then blasted away by a blue light, crashed into a tree and crumpled to the ground and did not get up. It would never get up ever… because the Uruk was dead, but sadly nobody cared about him. His name was Jeff the Uruk and he lived a short, lonely, and sad life full of horrific, tragic experiences.

Sarah didn't move for moment. 'What?' she thought. She sat up slowly and looked behind her and then smiled.

There was Merlin leaning on a tree, panting from running. "Don't you ever do that again." He said seriously.

"Don't you worry, I'm making sure I won't." Sarah said and walked over to Merlin. Who then looked down nervously and coughed.

"Thank for that." Sarah said. Merlin still looked down. "What? Oh, right. The magic thing! Don't worry about it." Sarah put a hand on his shoulder. "Do you really I'd let Arthur have a magic spazz?"

"You know, more then half the things that come out of your mouth make no sense." Merlin said smiling, relieved.

"What would be the fun in making sense?"

Merlin rolled his eyes as they both ran off to go warn the rest of the fellowship.

* * *

Arthur drew his sword and faced the Uruks in dramatic slow mow with his cape swishing behind him. His princely knight awesome abilities came into action as he prepared for the orcs to attack. However before the first Uruk could reach him an arrow twanged and hit it in the neck. Arthur finished him off with an epic sword slash of doom.

He looked behind him epically to see Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli running with their weapons drawn ready to kick some Orc but.

* * *

Sarah and Merlin hid behind a tree as Uruks orcishly ran past.

"What are those things? There not like the orcs in Moria." Merlin whispered from behind the tree.

"There like Orcs on steroids." Sarah whispered back.

"Steroids?"

"Shh!"

The Uruk let out a cry and ran towards the tree bringing several others with. Merlin pushed Sarah to the ground and began blasting orcs with magic.

"Ow!" Sarah groaned. Today was not a good day…

Once the orcs were burnt to a crisp, they were off running through the trees epically with Howard Shore's music thundering behind them.

"Charge!" Sarah yelled as they ran.

"Your Insane!"

"You've said that a million times!"

"It doesn't change the fact that you are!"

* * *

Arthur and Aragorn were next to each other cutting down orcs in a Kingly fashion.

"AHHHHH!" Two particularly big Uruks charged at Aragorn but before they could get them Arthur cut one of them down, grabbed their sword and cut the others head off with it.

Aragorn nodded at Arthur. "You fight well." He said.

Arthur panted and nodded. "So do you." More Uruks then charged angrily down the hill. "Lets hope our skills can keep off this lot."

Aragorn smiled. "Indeed." Then the two future kings raised their swords epically to cut down some more Orc necks.

Legolas then shot an Orc Aragorn was having trouble with,

"WAWAWAWAWA!" Came the sound of a big huge horn.

"What is that?" Arthur said confused, kicking the body of a dead Uruk out of his way.

"The Horn of Gondor." Legolas said from a little way off.

"The what?"

"Boromir's horn." Aragorn said quickly. "He's in peril!" he then sprinted down the hill in his epic ranger way with Arthur behind.

* * *

"WAWAWAWAWA!"

Sarah froze and looked towards the sound. Boromir was doomed. Should she try and save him. Was it even possible to? Should she trust dirt? Did she really have a conversation with dirt or was it a dream?

"Sarah, come on!" Merlin shouted. "They're coming!" Merlin then grabbed her hand and pulled her behind another tree.

"Find the Halflings! And kill the girl!" Came the voice of Lurtz.

'Kill the girl? Kill the girl? Ah, Saruman is such a spoil sport.' Thought to herself. She then felt Merlin's grip on her hand tighten. They really had gotten protective, she smiled to herself. 'My life is awesome. I've got real knights in shinning in armor.'

Once the seemingly interminable stream of orcs had gone. Sarah pulled Merlin out from behind then tree.

"Come on then Merlin, can't stand around here all day." Sarah said, being as cheery as she could when you were in the woods with bloodthirsty mud creatures about.

"Are you not scared?"

"Hm?" Sarah said, confused.

"You were nearly killed and now we know they want you dead. Your not scared at all."

"Well, I know they want me dead. They want everyone dead. They'd even want to kill all the chocolate in the world. Their evil creatures spawned form mud, why should I be surprised they want to kill me?" Sarah said crossing her arms.

Merlin looked taken aback. "Because normally people would."

"Normal people are boring." Sarah shrugged.

Merlin gave her a look. "You are…

"Insane, yes I know."

Merlin shook his head. "I am not letting you out of my sight. If I do you'll probably get your self killed."

"I resent that!"

Merlin then pulled Sarah back down the hill.

* * *

Aragorn and Arthur down a hill to see Lurtz about to shoot another arrow into poor Boromir.

"Ah!" Arthur yelled and slammed into the oversized Orc. He was knocked back but then Aragorn swung his sword at at the Uruk. Lurtz clunked him on the head and he stumbled back. Then Arthur got up and charged him again. The Orc on steroids then shoved him into a tree and pinned him to it with a pointy shield. Arthur gulped as Lurtz prepared to do him but was then surprised when Aragorn came behind him and cut his head off.

Arthur pulled the shield off and panted even harder.

"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked.

"Fine" Arthur said, still panting.

Aragorn then ran over to Boromir and knelt down beside him.

"They took the little ones!" Boromir said desperately.

Arthur then got up and closed his eyes sadly.

"Did they take Merlin or Sarah?" Arthur asked suddenly.

"I did not see them." Boromir said, with enormous effort.

"Be Still." Aragorn said quietly

"Frodo! Where is Frodo?"

"I let Frodo go."

Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the ring from him."

"The ring is beyond our reach now."

"Forgive Me, I did not see. I have failed you all.

"No, Boromir. You fought bravely. "

"You have kept your honor." Aragorn said kindly.

"Leave it, it is over. The world of men will fall. And all will come to darkness, my citadel ruin."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood but I swear to you I will not let the white city fall nor our people fail."

"Our people… our people." Boromir said, given hope.

"I would have followed you, my brother. My captain, my king."

"Be at peace, son of Gondor." He then kissed him on his brow, which is a word that Tolkien used.

Legolas and Gimli looked very depressed and looked down.

"I have to find the others." Arthur said, before remembering and sprinting off to find them.

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" Sarah said looking around at the unfamiliar part of the forest.

"I have no idea."

"Were lost."

"I know." Merlin said looking around at the trees for anything that might tell them where they were.

Sarah then saw a really big stone head that she recognized.

"Over here!" Sarah said as she ran with her elven cloak swishing behind her.

"How does that help?" Merlin asked. As Sarah looked around, he was right the movie didn't show exactly how people got from point A to point B. Not even Frodo and Sam were shown completely getting across the river in their eleven canoe. Then a seen came back to her.

"_Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore!" Leggy exclaimed._

'East! A direction and I have…." Sarah quickly pulled out her phone and swished through two pages of apps before smiling as she saw what she was looking for. 'A compass!'

"Come on!" Sarah yelled running.

"Wait!" Merlin said as he sprinted after her.

"How do you know where were going!"

"I have skills!"

* * *

The boat carrying Boromir bobbed along until it then fell down the huge gigantic waterfall. Aragorn then tightened a strap on his bracer and looked slightly depressed, but in an epic way.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Legolas said pushing a boat to the river.

Aragorn looked up with his epically sad face.

"You mean not to follow them."

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands. " Aragorn said.

Legolas then looked sad, and then confused, and then sad again in a shot, which Peter Jackson made.

"Then is had all been in vain. The fellowship had failed."

"Not if we hold true to each other." Aragorn said putting his hands on his friend's shoulders. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left."

"What of Arthur, Sarah, and Merlin?"

"They are strong and I'm sure they will find there way back here. We'll leave them a message."

Aragorn then carved a message on a tree with a knife above Sarah's Argyle backpack. He smiled at it, thinking of the crazy girl it belonged to. He hoped she would be all right.

He then turned back to his friends. "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Lets hunt some Orc." Aragorn then bounded into the woods with epic music behind him.

"Yes!" cried Gimli and the three runners were off to run the longest marathon ever.

* * *

Sarah tripped over a branch when they reached the river, trying not to fall she grabbed Merlin's arm but he fell down with her.

"Ugh.." Sarah groaned. She opened her eyes and saw a hand in front of her face. She looked up at Merlin, who had gotten up faster. "If I fall down one more time. I swear…"

Merlin laughed and Sarah grabbed his hand. Sarah looked at the river and saw one of the elven boats on the opposite bank.

"Where've they gone?" Merlin asked confused.

"Frodo and Sam are off Mordor the others are probably off it Rohan." Sarah said still looking at the other side.

"Alone? They don't stand a chance they're so small."

"A small green man with a green sword once said size matters not." Sarah muttered.

"What?"

"Don't worry about it."

"They left us? Where did the others go?" Merlin asked annoyed.

"Rohan."

"And where's that?"

"That way." Sarah said pointing in the direction opposite the river.

"Arthurs gone with them." Merlin said, slightly sad.

"He's left us." Sarah grumbled.

"It'll be alright. Arthur can look after himself."

"Its not Arthur I'm worried about, well maybe a little. A lot actually. Eh…"

Sarah and Merlin grabbed their packs from under a tree. Sarah looked up and saw a message.

"_Go back to Lorien."_

'Oh, I don't think so.'

Sarah pulled out the Atlas of Middle Earth, kneeled down on the ground, and began flipping through the pages. Merlin sat down next to her.

"What is that?"

"It's a book"

"I know its book. What do you need it for?" Merlin asked.

"Its a book of maps! I am not heading back to Lorien! I'd be no help there, besides we'd miss helms deep. We can't miss that. No, were going to find Edoras." She flipped through the pages to a map of the area between Rohan and Emyn Muil. "Right Were about here." Sarah said pointing to the Fall of Raurous. "Rohans over here so that's southwest." Sarah checked her phone compass. "So were going that way!" she gestured to the way Rohan was supposed to be.

"So were just going that way?" Merlin said pointing to the direction Sarah had indicated.

"Yes we are." Sarah answered. "You trust me on this, Merlin?"

"Not really."

"Just a little bit?"

"Maybe."

"Well, Come on then."

Sarah pulled him up and looked towards the trees and then back at Merlin who had slung his pack over his shoulder.

"Its two towers time." With that Sarah ran into the trees.

"Your Insane!" Merlin yelled laughing but bounded after his friend.

However before she got very far she slammed into something for the millionth time that day.

"Ow!"

"Ah!"

"Arthur!" Merlin said in surprised happiness.

"Am I going to trip, fall, and run into every possible thing in middle-earth?" Sarah muttered angrily.

"It good to see you to Sarah." Arthur said in his annoyed prince way.

"Where were you?"

"I was with the others. Merry and Pippin were captured and Boromir's dead. Where is everyone? "

"They've gone to Rohan and so are we. Were not going back to Lorien! I doubt we could even get there, its possible that Lorien is under attack anyway from Mirkwood and rowing upstream is no fun!" Sarah said. There was also the note next to the Atlas of Middle-Earth: 'Don't go back to Lorien'.

Arthur nodded. "Well you're the guide. Do you know the way to wherever were going?"

"Yes I do, this way." Sarah said pointing. She said then set off in the direction with Arthur, Merlin, and epic Howard shore music following after her.


	7. A Note of DOOM

**Hi guys! Just wanted to let you know that the story shall continue in the Two Towers of DOOM. Come and meet Emma Auckland and find out what happens to Sarah, Merlin, and Arthur. The trailers up and the first chapter will follow very soon. So check my profile for the new story!**

**Merry Christmas Everyone! :D**


End file.
